Blair Planchet
"I may be destined to be a servant, but don't think I'll be one!" Blair Planchet. Blair Planchet is the daughter of Planchet from the Three Musketeers. She's destined to be a brave, good, and loyal servant to the next d'Artagnan. In other words, be stuck in their shadow her whole life. As if! She is a Rebel. She'd rather be the next d'Artagnan, not serve them! Appearance Blair has brown hair she wears short up to her ears, hazel eyes, and a delicate form. A blue scarf is tied over her brown hair. She wears blue jeans and a white blouse with gold buttons with silver fleur de leurs on them. Her boots are black leather knee high boots. Around her waist is her brown scabbard with a gold handled sword. If you look close at her hands, you'll see callouses from old burns she got when she forged. They make it a little hard for her to hold on to most things, though not her sword, which she concentrates really hard on not dropping. Personality Blair may look delicate, but trust me when I say she is far from it! She can be bossy, overly bold, and way too familiar. She looks like she needs taken care of, but she doesn't. She does the taking care of most of the time. Blair hates three things: "Lying," "Being/looking weak", or "Disappointing others." She likes to be seen as confident and strong, but not like impossible to live up to strong. More like: "I know I might fail but I will keep trying anyway'" strong. She will dress up occasionally, but she'll wear her boots and scabbard with the dress, making an odd arrangement. Her words: "I put a dress on, do not push it." Blair has a tendency to be sarcastic, to hide when she feels useless or upset. So if she's sarcastic to you, it usually means she's trying to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes. That's her trick, which is foolproof. Usually, that is. Friends Victoire d'Artagnan Blair isn't exactly sure how she feels about Vic. Vic treats her like a sister, and Blair sincerely likes their friendship, but the fact that Vic is destined to be the next d'Artagnan, and she's not, kind of makes their dynamic a little bit strange. Though Vic's totally oblivious to what Blair wants out of her life, others know Blair wants to have her role. [[The Muskeedorks|'The Muskeedorks']] Blair is only an honorary member of the Muskeedorks and joined because others in her story did too. She likes them a lot, and loves that the next musketeers don't care about her sword fighting love. However, they all (except Vic) see what she wants and try to, in some cases, stop her from doing it, or at least find out why. That makes it a little bit awkward unless Vic's there to ease the tension. Romance Blair doesn't do romance, because she know's she's stronger alone. She doesn't need any love outside of her family. Past Romance One date, one ''date! She dated Nickel Silver before discovering he liked Jane Hawkins, and she was nice enough to back down and now those two are dating!. Interests Well obviously she likes swordfighting. She's been told before to '"run a long and leave the swordfighting to the big boys." A few rounds with her and they've taken it back. Blair likes to make weapons, having learned how too a few years ago. She isn't afraid to get dirty at the forge. Trivia Blair made her sword herself, at a blacksmith's forge, and therefore won't go anywhere without it. Blair actually sometimes gets in her own head and talks herself out of doing her best. She's that scared of dissapointing someone, that she'll sometimes get worked up over it. Blair cut her hair short, after getting in a fight with a bully and learning the first thing a boy grabs in a fist fight is hair. Up till that point, it was halfway down her back, but she cut her hair to make it harder for the boys to grab and yank, even though she knows that in her story, the odds of her having a fist fight are slim. You do not, under any circumstances, touch her sword. She will whisk it out, point it at your forehead, and threaten to "carve her initial right there if you touch it again." Personal Theme Song "All for one." (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.) Quotes ''"You don't know what it's like, do you?!" Blair when people get mad at her for being a Rebel. "I made this sword with my blood, sweat, and tears, I'm not putting it away for anything." Blair on not bringing her sword someplace.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Three Musketeers Category:French